Näkkileipäluuseri
by Wex-sama
Summary: Tanska kertoo muille pohjoismaille tarinaa ja paikalle ilmaantuu muitakin kuuntelijoita, joilla kaikilla on kertomuksesta omat mielipiteensä.
1. Chapter 1

**Tähän alkuun voin sanoa, että Tanskan kertomus perustuu näytelmään "Näkkileipäluuseri", ja suurin osa repliikeistä ovat myös siitä otettuja/muokattuja. Pyydän anteeksi, että monet hahmot ovat HYVIN OOC, mutta suonette kertojalle (Tanskalle) vapautensa.**

**Disclaimer: En omista Hetaliaa enkä sen hahmoja, enkä myöskään kyseistä näytelmää, johon tämä ficci perustuu**

* * *

Oli kaunis elokuinen päivä. Sitä olisi voinut kuvailla kaikilla mahdollisilla kliseillä, kuten "aurinko paistaa ja sirkat soittaa". Kaikki viisi pohjoismaata makoilivat nurmikolla Suomen takapihalla, nauttien auringosta - enemmän tai vähemmän.

"Jestas, että täällä on kuuma!" Tanska valitti ja yritti peittää naamansa käsivarrellaan.

"Älä valita", Islanti huokaisi ja juoda kulautti loput mehustaan. Ruotsi ja Norja pysyttelivät suosiolla hieman varjossa, toisin kuin Suomi, joka hymy loisti (ainakin Ruotsin mielestä) aurinkoakin kirkkaampana.

"Joko te saitte tarpeeksenne?" Norja kysyi tylsistyneenä.

"Ei. Mutta jos sinulla on tylsää, kerro vaikka joku niistä lukuisista tarinoistasi näin ajankuluksi", Suomi ehdotti. Tämän kuullessaan Tanska pomppasi istumaan.

"Ehei. MINÄ voin kertoa teille aivan loistavan tarinan!" vanhin pohjoismaa hihkaisi. Ruotsi ja Norja pyöräyttivät silmiään.

"Minkä tarinan?" Islanti erehtyi kysymään.

"Sen nimi on 'Näkkileipäluuseri'. Haluatteko kuulla?" tanskalainen kertoi. Suomi nyökkäsi ja muut kolme pysyivät hiljaa. Tanska selvitti hetken kurkkuaan ja alkoi kertoa...

* * *

Tarinamme sijoittuu kaukaiseen maahan nimeltä Skandilandia. Tässä sekopäisessä valtakunnassa tapahtuu aina kaikenlaista outoa ja tämäkin seikkailu on vain yksi niistä. Mutta ennen kuin aloitamme, voisivat henkilöesittelyt olla paikallaan. Tarinamme kenties tärkein henkilö on Skandilandian prinsessa Norja, nirppanokkainen tyttö, joka ei koskaan ole mihinkään tyytyväinen...

* * *

"Auts! Mistä hyvästä tuo oli?" Norja oli keskeyttänyt Tanskan lupaavalta kuulostaneen aloituksen kumauttamalla tätä päähän.

"Ääliö", norjalainen sihahti. "Ja miksi minä olen tuossa sinun typerässä tarinassasi tyttö?"

"Koska siinä pitää olla prinsessa. Yksinkertaista, rakas Watson", Tanska vastasi hymyillen leveästi.

"No ihan sama, jatka."

* * *

Mihin jäimmekään? Ai niin, prinsessa Norjalla tietysti riittää myös kosijoita, jotka hän aina tyrmää yksitellen. Mutta aina löytyy se yksi sinnikäs, nimittäin prinssi Tanska, jota Norja ei ikävä kyllä edes siedä silmissään. Harmi, sillä lähes kaikki muut valtakunnan tytöt lankeavat prinssin jalkoihin, mutta minkäs sille voi.

Ai niin, totta kai prinsessalla on ihastus, kun hän kerran ei prinssille lämpene. Kyseessä on koko Skandilandian oma kansallissankari Englanti - kyllä, Englanti - , tottunut pelastaja. Englanti on kivenkova macho, mutta on sankareillakin heikkoutensa. Ja hänen kohdallaan se sattuu olemaan näkkileipä. Tästä lisää myöhemmin.

Kruununperijäprinsessallamme on tietenkin myös pikkusisko. Prinsessa Islanti on taas aivan toista maata kuin leuhka sisarensa. Islanti on aina pitänyt enemmän poikien leluista eikä voi sietää niitä kaikkia röyhelöitä, joihin hänet aina pakotetaan pukeutumaan. Kyllä, hänkin haikailee Englannin perään, sillä erolla, että tahtoisi olla samanlainen sankari. Mutta minkäs teet, kun täällä sovinistien seassa eletään.

Sitten niihin vähemmän tärkeisiin henkilöihin, joista tärkein taitaa olla hovin narri Amerikka. Rooli sopii hänelle oikein hyvin. Hän kutsuu itseään muusikoksi, vaikka ei kyllä olla ihan varmoja, voiko sitä kamalan kuuloista kitaran kiduttamista musiikiksi kutsua.

* * *

"Minä kuulin tuon!" kuului samassa huuto puskasta ja Tanskan tarina (joka ei oikeasti ollut vielä edes alkanut) keskeytyi jälleen. Pusikosta hyppäsivät esiin Amerikka, Preussi ja jostain kumman syystä Englanti.

"Mitä te teitte minun saniaiseni seassa?" Suomi ihmetteli. Islanti, Norja ja Ruotsikin katsoivat paikalle ilmestynyttä kolmikkoa, nyt aidosti hämmästyneinä.

"Tuo idiootti sai päähänsä alkaa vakoilla teitä ja pakkohan minun oli tulla varmistamaan, etteivät nuo kaksi tee mitään typerää", Englanti selitti ja sai osakseen mulkaisun yhdeltä nykyiseltä ja yhdeltä ex-valtiolta. "Mutta nyt kun kerran olemme täällä, voimme varmaan kuunnella Tanskan kertomuksen loppuun." Tanskalainen nyökkäsi, suu vieläkin hämmästyksestä aukinaisena.

"Hei Suomi!" seuraava ääni sai kaikkien hiukset nousemaan pystyyn. He käänsivät katseensa pihatielle. Kyllä, siellä seisoi itse Venäjä. Tanskan normaaliksi palannut ilme sen sijaan ei värähtänytkään.

"Kas, terve Venäjä! Tulitko sinäkin kuuntelemaan tarinaani?" hän kysyi.

"Pohjimmainen ajatus olisi ollut kidnapata Suomi ja valloittaa hänen alueensa, mutta nyt kun kysyit, niin voinhan minä toki kuunnellakin", suurvaltio vastasi liiankin tavallisella äänensävyllä, kun otti huomioon lauseen sisällön.

"No niin, missä olinkaan..."

* * *

Kuten arvata saattaa, hovissa täytyy tietenkin olla myös muutama palvelija. Niitä nyt on varmaan kymmeniä, mutta tärkein tarinamme kannalta on prinsessa Norjan oma miespalvelija, nimeltään Suomi. Useimmiten hänen tehtävänsä kyllä on toimia "lapsenvahtina" prinsessakaksikolle.

Eikä tietenkään pidä jättää huomiotta itse kuningas Ruotsia, Norjan ja Islannin isäpuolta. Kuningas on kiireinen ja hiljainen mies, eikä hänellä oikein liikene töiltä aikaa tytärpuolilleen. Ainoa, mille kyllä riittää aikaa yllin kyllin, on kuninkaan tamagotchi Hanatamago.

Sitten viimeisenä esittelemme Skandilandian alamaailman, eli jokaiselle jännittävälle tarinalle pakollisen rosvojengin. Tähän porukkaan kuuluu tietysti pääjehu Venäjä ja sitten se tyhmempi osapuoli, joka tunnetaan Preussina. On myös huhuttu, että he juonivat taas jotain ilkeää kaikkien pään menoksi...

* * *

"Jaa minäkö tyhmempi osapuoli?" Preussi kirkaisi kesken kaiken ja olisi varmasti hyökännyt Tanskan kimppuun, ellei Englanti olisi kampittanut häntä ja istunut hänen selkänsä päälle.

"No niin, voisitko aloittaa sen itse tarinankin joskus?" Islanti tivasi ja Suomi nyökytteli.

"No joo joo, tuossa olivatkin jo kaikki tärkeät henkilöt", Tanska vastasi.

* * *

Tarinamme alkaa eräästä tavallisesta aamupäivästä, jolloin prinsessa Norja istui huoneensa sohvalla lakkaamassa kynsiään. Olisihan senkin homman voinut jättää palvelijoille, mutta Suomi ei todistetusti ollut kovin hyvä siinä, joten parempi oli tehdä se itse. Juuri kun hän oli saanut oikean kätensä kynnet lakattua ja oli aloittamassa vasenta, pujahti Amerikka kitaroineen ovesta sisälle.

"Ai niin, tiesittekös muuten, että maailman pisin..." Amerikka aloitti.

"Pää kiinni, etkö näe, että olen kiireinen", Norja keskeytti töykeästi.

"Maailman pisin hääpuvun laahus..." narri jatkoi keskeytyksestä huolimatta. Prinsessa nosti katseensa kynsistään.

"Kerro!"

"Oli huikeat 52,2 metriä pitkä!" Amerikka huudahti ja poistui paikalta sen kummempia selittelemättä, rämpytellen kitaraansa mennessään. Norja piteli korviaan, mutta mietti samalla Amerikan kertomaa juttua.

"Suomi! Tänne ja heti!" hän kiljaisi. Suomi saapui paikalle, mustaan palvelijanasuun pukeutuneena.

"Miten voin auttaa teitä, arvoisa prinsessa Norja?" hän kysyi kumartaen.

"Siitä hääpuvusta, jota valmistelette..."

"Aivan, se on jo loppusuoralla. Valmis jo parissa viikossa. Mutta prinsessa, mihin tarvitsette hääpukua? Ettehän te ole menossa naimisiin. Vai oletteko viimein suostuneet prinssin kosintaan?" Suomi ihmetteli. Norja nyrpisti nenäänsä.

"En ikimaailmassa! Se Tanska on niin omahyväinen. En voi sietää sellaista. Mutta Englanti taas... sinä päivänä, kun Englanti huomaa minut, on kaiken oltava ehdottomasti valmista. Lisätkää välittömästi laahuksen pituus viiteenkymmeneenkolmeen metriin", hän käski.

"Viiteenkymmeneenkolmeen... _metriin_?" Suomi toisti hämmentyneenä.

"Silloin minä olen maailman paras. Se on uusi maailmanennätys. Onko selvä?" Norja katsoi palvelijaansa tiukasti. Tämä kumarsi ja poistui.

Suomen lähdettyä prinsessa nojasi ikkunalautaan ja katsoi kaukaisuuteen, huokaisten syvään.

"Oi Englanti, sinä päivänä, kun tiemme kohtaavat, aurinko paistaa kirkkaana, mutta minä vieläkin kirkkaampana. Häpäisten auringon loisteellani. Silloin sinulla, rakas Englanti, on oleva rinnallasi koko maan kaunein nainen..."

* * *

"Mitä helvettiä?" Norja kiljaisi hyvin epänorjamaisesti ja syöksyi Tanskan luokse, aikomuksenaan selvästi kuristaa tämä.

"Hei, se kuului tarinaan!" vanhempi pohjoismaa puolusteli ja pakeni Suomen taakse piiloon.

"Yksikin tuollainen kohta ja sinä et elä huomenna!" norjalaisen posket loistivat kirkkaanpunaisina. Amerikka ja Preussi yrittivät pidätellä nauruaan, huonoin tuloksin. Venäjä hymyili tavalliseen tapaansa ja Englanti näytti melko vaivaantuneelta. Ruotsi ja Islanti olivat kuin ihmeen kaupalla pysyneet ilmeettöminä.

"Jatkatko sinä vai et?" brittimies lopulta kysyi, kun Norja oli viimein rauhoittunut.

"Toki. Mihinkäs minä jäin?"

* * *

Prinsessa Norjan haaveilu keskeytyi, kun hänen pikkusiskonsa ilmaantui paikalle kärrynpyöriä heitellen.

"Mitä sinä täällä oikein selität?" Islanti kysyi toinen kulmakarva koholla.

"Islanti, minä olen kuolettavan rakastunut", Norja vastasi epäselvästi.

"Keneen?"

"Englantiin tietenkin, mitä oikein luulit?" tämän kuullessaan nuorempi prinsessa säpsähti ja hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat. Englanti oli _hänen _tuleva miehensä, eikä kenenkään muun. Varsinkaan Norjan. Totta kai Islanti tiesi, että hänen siskollaan olisi paljon suuremmat mahdollisuudet kuin hänellä itsellään, mutta saihan sitä aina unelmoida.

"Hei Islanti! Tule nyt auttamaan minua lakkaamaan varpaankynteni, äläkä vain seiso siinä!" prinsessa Norjan huuto katkaisi hänen ajatuksensa. Islanti irvisti.

"No tämän kerran. Mutta minulla kyllä alkaa puolen tunnin päästä Kiinan vetämä kung fu - tunti ihan toisella puolella linnaa", hän huokaisi ja istui sohvalle. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt edes ottaa lakkapulloa käteensä, kun narri Amerikka yllättäen taas ryntäsi paikalle, kitaraansa kiduttaen.

"Minä olen Amerikka, sankari, maailmanparantaja, mestarimuusikko!" hän huusi, mutta vaikeni nähtyään Islannin jäätävän katseen. "Arvoisa prinsessa Norja, teille on vieras."

Norja nousi ylös sohvalta, mutta kun hän näki ovesta tulleen henkilön, inhoava ilme vääristi hänen piirteensä. Tämä vieras ei voinut olla kukaan muu, kuin prinssi Tanska.

"Mitä _sinä_ täällä toimitat? Käskinhän pysymään poissa. Ja vastaus on edelleen _ei_!" hän kysyi. Äänestä kuulsi läpi halveksunta. Prinssi ei ollut kuulevinaan, vaan astui lähemmäs.

"Voi Norja, neito tuliluonteinen, noista minä juuri pidän. Vaaleatukkaisista kaunottarista, tempperamenttisista leideistä, jotka kuitenkin sulavat rakastajansa hellässä sylissä. Oi Norja, meistä tulisi maailman onnellisin pari. Kun katselen sinisiin sulosilmiisi, sydämeni hakkaa kuin beat ala-asteen diskossa. Oi Norja, minä, sinä ja valtakunta..." huoneessa olijat eivät voineet kuin ihmetellä, kuinka kauan Tanska oli mahtanut harjoitella tuota imelää repliikkiä. Norja astui hieman eteenpäin.

"Suostuisin kyllä kosintaasi..." hän aloitti, "...Jos olisit Englanti!" sen sanottuaan hän läimäytti Tanskaa avokämmenellä poskelle.

"Suomi!" mainittu palvelija syöksyi paikalle.

"Niin?"

"Tiedätte missä ovi on. Näyttäkää se myös tuolle retkulle!" Norja jakoi ytimekkäitä käskyjään. Islanti pomppasi myös yhteen niistä asennoista, jotka Kiina oli hänelle aiemmilla kung fu-tunneilla opettanut.

"Kautta narrin hikisten sukkien, pysy erossa sisarestani tai..." hän huudahti.

Amerikka oli tällä välin riisunut toisen sukkansa, jota nyt roikotti ilmassa prinssin nenän edessä. Tämä poistui paikalta yökkäillen. Samoin teki narri hetkeä myöhemmmin ja vei onneksi myös sukkansa mennessään. Suomi jäi vielä hetkeksi paikalle.

* * *

"Islanti, käytkö sinä oikeasti joillain kung fu - tunneilla?" Amerikka yllättäen kysyi. Hopeahiuksinen saarivaltio pudisti päätään.

"En. Se on vain tarina", hän vastasi.

"Mutta se on jossain määrin tosi lähellä todellisuutta, ainakin tuo, ettei Norja voi sietää Tanskaa", Suomi huomautti ja Ruotsi nyökkäsi.

"Mistä sitä tietää, vaikka olisit oikeasti rakastunut Englantiin", Preussi naurahti ja sekä Islannin, että Englannin kasvot saivat punaisemman sävyn.

"Sen tuo idiootti on kyllä vetänyt hatusta", Islanti mutisi.

"Niinpä. En ole vielä unohtanut sitä, kuinka pyörit aina minun vesilläni", brittimies totesi. Islantilainen oli aikeissa vastata samalla mitalla takaisin, mutta Norja sihahti veljensä vaikenemaan.

* * *

Pian tuon välikohtauksen jälkeen, ja kun Islanti oli auttanut Norjaa varpaankynsien lakkaamisessa, astui ovesta sisään itse kuningas Ruotsi. Toisin kuin aiemmat huoneessa vierailleet henkilöt, Ruotsi ei edes näyttänyt huomaavan prinsessoja eikä Suomea, joka oli vieläkin paikalla. Hän kun oli keskittynyt leikkimään tamagotchilla, joka tunnettiin paremmin nimellä Hanatamago.

"Tuo virtuaalilelu on aina ollut Ruotsille tärkeämpi kuin me", Islanti puuskahti ja Norja nyökytteli. Kuningas nosti katseensa.

"Ai tytöt, tekin olette täällä. Palatsin ylipalvelijajärjestö käski ilmoittaa, että heti huomenna järjestämme suuret tanssiaiset", Ruotsi ilmoitti ja viittasi Suomea jatkamaan. Tämä veti jostain esiin pitkän listan.

"Käskin palatsin viralliset kampaajat, jalkahoitajat, kynsihoitajat, käsihoitajat, kosmetologit, tyylianalyytikot, kenkäasiantuntijat, alushamekonsultit, nilkkasukkaspesialistit, korsettimanagerit ja vielä pari muuta muotialan mestaria huolehtimaan siitä, että olette huomenna kauneimmillanne. Täällä on esimerkiksi tämä Feliks Łukasiewicz ja Francis Bonnefoy. Ettekös te olleet tyytyväisiä heidän luomuksiinsa viime kerralla?" hän luetteli melko vinhaan tahtiin.

"Juu... jos sattuu pitämään sellaisista idioottimaisista röyhelömekoista", Islanti tuhahti. Norja hymyili.

"Mahtavaa! Se oli ihana se pitkä hame, missä oli se laahus!" hän huudahti. Hänen pikkusiskonsa teki yökkäävän eleen.

"Se oli kamala!"

"Eikä ollut!"

"Olihan, se oli hirveä!"

"Eikä ollut!"

"Mutta tällä kertaa en todellakaan aio vetää päälleni sellaista riepua. Mielummin vaikka sen sähkönsinisen minihameen, minkä se italialainen toi minulle Milanosta!" Islanti julisti. Tämän kuullessaan Ruotsi nosti jälleen katseensa Hanatamago-lelustaan, nyt vihaisena.

"HILJAA! Ei puhettakaan mistään minihameista! Ottaisit sinäkin Islanti mallia siskostasi!" hän murahti.

* * *

Tanskan kerronta katkesi Englannin hihitykseen.

"Mitä nyt?" Suomi kysyi.

"Kuvittelin vain Islannin minihameessa..." Englanti sai soperrettua, ennen kuin sortui hekotukseen uudestaan. Mainittu saarivaltio tempaisi maasta kiven ja nakkasi sen kohti brittiä, joka onnistui väistämään.

"Rauhoittukaa nyt. Jatka, ole hyvä", Suomi keskeytti alkavan kahakan. Tanska selvitteli hetken kurkkuaan.

"Niin..."

* * *

Tässä ensimmäinen osa. Kommentteja?


	2. Chapter 2

Mihinkäs se tarina jäikään? Jaa niin joo, Skandilandian hovissa siis kaikki vaikuttaisi olevan niin kuin yleensä. Prinssi Tanska on taas kosinut Norjaa ja tulos: normaali. Linnasssa järjestetään parhaillaan tanssiaisia. Prinsessa Norja on tästä epätavallisen innoissaan. Islanti taas on, niin kuin aina ennen kaikkia mahdollisia juhlia, hovin ongelmatapaus. Hän kun inhoaa kaikenlaisia kauneusintoilijoita ja viihtyy paljon paremmin urheilushortseissa, kuin isäpuolen palkkaamien huippusuunnittelijoiden tyylikkäissä, mutta epämukavissa prinsessamekoissa. Arvokkaat kuninkaallisemme eivät ole paskan vertaa tietoisia tai kiinnostuneita siitä,mitä Skandilandian alamaailma puuhaa. Niin harvoin näkä kaksi ääripäätä kun sattuvat kohtaamaan. Nyt voisimme kuitenkin seurata hetkellisesti saastaisen rosvojoukon saastaista toimintapalaveriä. Mitähän heillä mahtaa olla mielessä?

* * *

"Ketä muka kutsut saastaiseksi?" Preussi kivahti vihaisesti. Norja huokaisi.

"Se on edelleenkin vain tarina, urpo. Enhän minäkään käytä mitään prinsessamekkoja", hän huomautti. Ex-valtion vihainen ilme vääntyi pirulliseen virnistykseen.

"Harmi. Sellainen sopisi sinulle oikein hyvin", saksalainen totesi ja sai osakseen mulkaisun.

"No, voisitteko antaa minun jatkaa?" Tanska keskeytti kiistan. "Ja Venäjä, lopeta tuo kolkolkotus, se häiritsee."

Preussi naurahti.

"Kas vain, sanoi kasvain ja kasvoi vain..."

"Turpa kiinni."

* * *

Rosvojen päämaja oli melkoinen läävä. Pieni mökki jossain lähellä metsää. Normaalisti se olisi ollut Venäjän itselleen huijaama kartano, mutta kun nyt sellaista ei ollut tarjolla, oli pakko tyytyä vähempään. Molemmat rosvot olivat paikalla, Venäjä seisoskeli ja käveli ympyrää, Preussi taas tanssi nurkassa itsekseen.

"Jaahas, Latvia kertoi minulle, että linnassa pidetään tanssiaiset! Tehdäänkös pikku visiitti? Heitä nyt se iPod jo mäkeen! Nyt on tullut viimein aika suorittaa kauan miettimäni projekti. Tänä iltana", Venäjä piti pienen tauon, jotta voisi saada johonkin väliin mielipuolisen naurunsa, "hovi ei aavista mitään. Nyt on meidän vuoromme onnistua, tunnen sen. Englanti on pysäyttänyt meidät jo liian monta kertaa. Hänen aikansa on ohi! Kuulitko, mitäs sanot?"

Kun Preussi ei kiinnittänyt hänen suunnitelmaansa mitään huomiota, päätti Venäjä käydä repimässä kuulokkeet tämän korvilla ja heittää koko paholaisen luoman masiinan jonkun onnettoman elukan nielaistavaksi.

"Mitä? Miksi hitossa sinä sen sinne heitit?" Preussi tiedusteli hieman äkäisesti, mutta vaikeni, kun Venäjä toisteli jälleen sitä karmivaa **kolkolkol**-ääntä.

"Koita nyt keskittyä! Tämä on tärkeä juttu, kyseessä on koko yhteisen historiamme suurin projekti ja sinä omahyväinen huligaani kuuntelet vain iPodia! Kai sinulle sitten täytyy aina selittää joka ikinen asia kaksi kertaa. Kuulin juuri Latvialta, että linnassa pidetään tänä iltana tanssiaiset! Tehdäänkös pikku visiitti? Nyt on tullut viimein aika suoritttaa kauan miettimäni projekti. Tänä iltana", Venäjä piti jälleen tauon saadakseen väliin sen psykopaattihekotuksensa, "hovi ei aavista mitään! Nyt on meidän vuoromme onnistua, tunnen sen. Se Englannin ketale on pysäyttänyt meidät jo liian monta kertaa. Hänen aikansa on ohi! Kuulitko, mitäs sanot?"

"Mitenkäs ajattelit hankkia kutsun. Ellen väärin muista, Ruotsi vihaa sinua", Preussi huomautti. Venäjä tuhahti.

"Tietysti me menemme sinne ilman lupaa, niin kuin _oikeat_ rosvot!" tästä lausahduksesta saattoi päätellä, että Venäjä ei pidä heitä varsinaisina rosvoina vaan sitäkin alempana pohjasakkana...

* * *

"En minä ole noin julma", Venäjä, joka oli koko ajan pysynyt hiljaa (**kolkolkol**-äännettä lukuunottamatta) yllättäen keskeytti. Kaikki muut paikallaolijat pyörittelivät silmiään.

"Ja kukahan mahtoi repiä minulta käden irti?" Suomi kysyi sarkastisesti ja naputteli proteesia, joka hänellä oli vasemman käden paikalla.

"Ja riistit minun vaimoni", Ruotsi huomautti.

"Ja minä jouduin olemaan sinun alaisuudessasi, tosin olin silloinkin sinua mahtavampi", Preussi lisäsi.

"Ja sitten se kondomijuttu. Sekin oli julmaa", Amerikka vahvisti.

"Ja sinä väität, ettet muka ole koskaan julma?" he kaikki sanoivat yhteen ääneen ja tuijottivat suurvaltiota pistävästi. Tämän hymy ei edes värähtänyt.

"En tietääkseni sanonut etten koskaan olisi julma", hän huomautti. Muut pyöräyttivät silmiään ja kehottivat Tanskaa jatkamaan, että tarina saataisiin joskus loppuunkin.

* * *

"Jaa, mennäänkö me sinne ilman lupaa?" Preussi ihmetteli.

"Ääliö! Tietenkin, ikkunasta tai jostain", Venäjä tiuskaisi, pyöritellen silmiään toisen naiiviudelle. Preussi mietti hetken, miten koomiselta näyttäisi, kun niin isokokoinen mies kuin Venäjä yrittäisi kiemurrella ikkunasta sisään.

"Voisi olla aika huvittavaa", hän sanoi ääneen ajatuksissaan.

"Mikä?"

"Eeei mikään."

"Hyvä, sillä nyt täytyy pohtia suunnitelmaa. Miten ryöstää prinsessa?"

"Mistä me voimme tietää, kuka niistä likoista on prinsessa? Niitähän on kaksi!" Preussi huudahti. Venäjä huokaisi.

"No tietysti se, jonka mekko on selvästi sitä kalleinta hintaluokkaa!"

* * *

"Miksi minusta on tehty noin tyhmä? Kuulostan ihan Amerikalta", Preussi urputti.

"Phah! Minä olen sankari, toisin kuin sinä, saastainen rosvo", Amerikka näpäytti takaisin. Englanti huokaisi. Taas se alkaa...

"Olisitko sinä sitten halunnut olla narri?" Tanska kysyi ovelasti. Ex-valtio hiljeni ja pudisti päätään.

"Sitähän minäkin."

* * *

Aivan niin, jaahas, taas kerran. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata. Tietysti niillä rosvoilla, roistoilla, ilkimyksillä ja miksi niitä sitten ikinä kutsutaankin, on taas kerran pahat mielessä. Linnassa taas ovat kaikki valmistelemassa enemmän tai vähemmän innoikkaina illan suuria tanssiaisia. Islannille saatiin kuin saatiinkin puettua päälle prinsessamainen mekko, vaikka asiasta tapeltiinkin useampi tunti ja röyhelöitä vähennettiin rutkasti. Norja taas pukeutui omaan asuunsa oikein mielellään. Paikalle ovat saapuneet kaikki tärkeät henkilöt. Myös prinssi on kuuleman mukaan tulossa.

Ja kuten arvata saattaa, keskellä tanssilattiaa, kuten aina, narri Amerikka veti vaihteeksi omaa showtaan. Kitara oli onneksi takavarikoitu jonnekin hänen ulottumattomiinsa.

"Huomio! Aion nyt hakea illan pääjehua, eli kunkkua tanssimaan!" Amerikka kuulutti. Ruotsi pyöräytti silmiään ja pudisti päätään.

"Kysy Tanskaa." Amerikka tuhahti, mutta tanssahteli kuitenkin hymy huulillaan kohti prinssiä. Matka katkesi kuitenkin hänen kompastuessaan jonkun jalkoihin. Narri katsahti ylös.

"No voi paska, se on Englanti!" hän huudahti hieman harmistuneena. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan Skandilandian kansallissankaria.

* * *

"Meneekö tuo oikeasti noin?" Norja keskeytti kulmat koholla.

"Ei alkuperäisessä versiossa, mutta koska kyseessä on Amerikka, ajattelin tuon repliikin sopivan paremmin", Tanska vastasi. Amerikka nyökytteli.

"Samaa mieltä."

"Jatka vain."

* * *

Lienee sanomattakin selvää, että prinsessa Norja tietenkin hyökkäsi heti Englannin kimppuun.

"Englanti! Tiesin, että tulisit. Kuuletko? Ne soittavat meidän kappalettamme", Norja sirkutti.

"Onko meillä joku kappalekin?" Englanti kysyi hieman hölmistyneenä, mutta prinsessa ei ollut kuulevinaan, vaan tarttui häntä kädestä ja yritti kiskoa hänet tanssilattialle. Valitettavasti Norjan suunnitelmat menivät hieman pieleen, kun prinssi Tanska yllättäen pelmahti paikalle ties mistä ja kiskaisi neidon tanssimaan kanssaan. Islanti käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja pujahti Englannin viereen.

"Katso, kuinka kansa tuijottaa meitä", Tanska naurahti. Norja tuhahti.

"Siksipä juuri, päästä minut irti!"

"Ethän tahdo järjestää kohtausta, oi Sulottareni?" kaikki miettivät jälleen, mistä prinssi oikein kaivoi noita imeliä repliikkejä.

"En ole sinun Sulottaresi!" Norja huudahti närkästyneenä ja kiskaisi itsensä irti.

Samaan aikaan Islanti ja Englanti juttelivat keskenään.

"Huomaat varmaan siskoni kiinnostuksen sinua kohtaan? Hän ei ole ainoa..." Islanti sanoi varovasti ja vilkuili seinille.

"Minulla on nälkä", Englanti totesi väliin. Keskustelu katkesi myös siihen, kun vanhempi prinsessa suunnisti paikalle.

"Englanti, olen kaivannut sinua. Tule, niin esittelen sinulle linnaa ja..."

"Toisitteko minulle jotakin syömistä?" brittimies pyysi, keskeyttäen Norjan puheen fiksusti.

"Tietysti!" molemmat prinsessat vastasivat, mutta eivät ehtineet edes lähteä kohti keittiötä, kun tapahtui jotain yllättävää...

* * *

"Onko noiden repliikkien pakko olla noin imeliä?" Norja valitti ja Islanti nyökytteli, vaikkei hänellä mitään hirveän sokerista puheenvuoroa vielä ollutkaan.

"Kyllä, se kuuluu tarinaan", Tanska vastasi painokkaasti, "ja onko teidän pakko keskeyttää koko ajan? Nytkin oli juuri se jännä kohta tulossa!"

"Astummeko me nyt kuvaan Preussin kanssa?" Venäjä kysyi. Vanhin pohjoismaa hymyili salamyhkäisesti.

"Kohta näette, anteeksi kuulette..."

* * *

Saliin ryntäsi tuttu rosvokaksikko, molemmat osoitellen aseillaan vieraita. Kuten arvata saattaa, syntyi kamala kapeli, kun kaikki alkoivat kiljua.

"Hiljaa!" Venäjä karjaisi. Kaikki hiljenivät kauhuissaan, ettei tuo psykopaatti vain ampuisi heitä.

"En minä ole mitään sanonut..." Preussi vastasi, kunnes hänen päässään näytti sytyttävän, "ai, meinasitkin noita! No olkaa nyt ihmeessä hiljaa!"

"Etsikäämme prinsessa!" isompi mies huikkasi ja niin he molemmat alkoivat kiertää kahdeksikkoa salissa. Preussi pysähtyi kuningas Ruotsin eteen.

"Oletko sinä prinsessa?" tämän kuullessaan Ruotsi nosti katseensa tamagotchista ja tuijotti toisen punaisiin silmiin hölmistyneenä.

"Hmmm, siis et", Preussi totesi ja samalla tarttui Islantiin, joka oli sopivasti vieressä. Tämä pyristeli vastaan ja sai kuin saikin lopulta annettua miehelle kunnon potkun. Samalla Norja astui esiin Englannin takaa.

"Kuinka te kehtaatte luulla tuota _epänaisellista_ olentoa prinsessaksi?" hän kysyi tyrmistyneenä. Venäjä virnisti ja osoitti Norjaa. Preussi - ihme ja kumma - tajusi vinkin ja kaappasi prinsessan olalleen niin sanotulla palomiehen otteella, tämän aggressiivisesta vastustelusta huolimatta.

"Apua, Englanti!" Norja kiljaisi. Mainittu henkilö oli syöksymässä perään, kun Venäjä osoitti häntä aseella.

"Kautta narrin kalsareiden, ei sitten leikitä mitään sankaria!" hän julisti. Tämän kuullessaan Amerikka äännähti loukkaantuneena. Mitä vikaa hänen kalsareissaan muka oli? Venäjä oli aikeissa ampua Englannin, mutta luotia ei ikinä sitten tullutkaan.

"Perhana, olisi pitänyt ladata se", Venäjä kirosi ja heitti aseellaan Englantia kalloon. Kirsikkana kakun päälle hän viskasi vielä yhden näkkileivän, joka sattui takertumaan sankarimme paksuihin kulmakarvoihin. Englanti kaatui lattialle kiroillen. Tanssisalissa alkoi melkoinen paniikki jälleen kerran. Ja kaiken tämän keskellä Ruotsi vain leikki Hanatamago-tamagotchillaan.

"Englanti, tee jotain!" Islanti huudahti ja polvistui unelmiensa miehen viereen.

"Näkkileipää..." kuului inahdus.

"Eikä!"

* * *

Tanska piti pienen tauon.

"Mitä? Eikö kukaan aio keskeyttää?" hän ihmetteli.

"Itsehän valitit, kun koko ajan keskeytämme", Amerikka huomautti.

"Niin, aivan väärissä paikoissa! Nyt olisin kaivannut sitä", vanhin pohjoismaa huokaisi.

"No, nyt sait sen", Suomi totesi.

* * *

Tästä kamalasta asiasta uutisoi tietenkin heti ensimmäisenä Skandi TV:n uutisankkuri Puola. Raportti nähtiin jo saman illan myöhäisuutisissa.

"Hyvää iltaa. Skandilandian hovia on tänään niinku järkyttänyt totaalisen suuri onnettomuus. Skandilandian kuningasperheen kruununperillinen, prinsessa Norja, kaapattiin raa'asti vajaa tunti sitten. Linnassa niinku vietettiin juuri tanssiaisia, kun raavas terroristien iskujoukko tunkeutui palatsiin. Poliisi tutkii asiaa, mutta asiaa kommentoinut Ludwig sanoi tutkimusten olevan vielä niinku kesken", Puola papatti.

"Ainoa toivomme niinku tuntuu olevan kansallissankari Englanti, joka tällä hetkellä niinku makaa tajuttomana Skandilandian keskussairaalassa. Englanti menetti niinku tajuntansa terroristien heitettyä tätä aseella ja näkkileivällä. Englanti on niinku totaalisen herkkä näkkileivälle. Nyt saamme raportin niinku suoraan linnan sisäpiiristä. Hovin narri Amerikka, ole hyvä. Missä prinsessa niinku oikein on?" Puola antoi mikrofonin Amerikalle, joka oli vieressä koko ajan irvistellyt kameralle.

"Niin, prinsessa Norja on siellä jossain rosvojen läävässä. Nyt kaduttaa, kun menin räjäyttämään sen Venäjän kartanon, muutenhan ne olisivat siellä", Amerikka sanoi, puhuen osittain itselleen.

"Mitä voimme odottaa niinku seuraavaksi tapahtuvan?" Puola tiedusteli.

"No, se Englannin ketale onnistuu varmaan kyllä pelastamaan sen. Emme kommentoi asiaa tämän enempää", Amerikka luovutti mikrofonin takaisin Puolalle ja irvisti vielä kerran, ennen kuin häipyi pois kuvasta. Puola kääntyi katsomaan kameraa.

"Ja sitten niinku sää, ole hyvä Liet."

* * *

"Ainakin joku on tässä tarinassa ihan itsensä", Englanti kommentoi.

"Mahtavaa, keskeytit juuri oikeassa kohdassa! Te muut, ottakaapa Iggystä mallia", Tanska toitotti silmät loistaen ja sai kalloonsa osuman siitä samasta kivestä, jolla Islanti oli aikaisemmin heittänyt Englantia.

"Käytä tuota nimeä vielä kerran, niin kiroan sinut."

* * *

**Siinä oli toinen osa. Seuraava on luultavasti viimeinen. Kiitän ihmisiä kommenteista!**

**En muuten yhtään ihmettele, mikäli ette ole koskaan kuulleet "Näkkileipäluuserista". Taas näitä koululaisnäytelmiä. Satuin viime vuonna esiintymään tässä ("Suomen" ja "Puolan" rooleissa) ja vuorosanat ovat yhä tallessa (ja kaikkia taas kiinnosti...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sitten viimeinen luku! Kiitän kaikkia kommentoineita vielä kerran!**

* * *

Hetken hiljaisuus.

"Tämähän on pitkään kestänyt tauko", Amerikka totesi pienen ajan kuluttua.

"Tietty, mehän odotamme, että Suomi saisi ne juomat haettua", Preussi sähähti, vieläkin hieman ärtyneenä huonosta roolistaan tarinassa. Lopulta Suomi saapuikin paikalle, sylissään melkoinen kasa kokistölkkejä (ja Venäjää varten pienehkö pullo Finlandia-vodkaa).

"Onko sitä tarinaa vielä paljonkin jäljellä?" Norja kysyi ottaessaan kiinni Suomen hänelle viskaaman tölkin. Tanska pudisti päätään.

"Sen verran, että sinut ainakin saadaan pelastettua."

* * *

Voi voi, mikä kauhea skandaali. Koko Skandilandian kuningaskunta oli sekaisin prinsessan kohtalosta. Hovin pokerinaamaisimmatkaan vartijat ja palvelijat eivät kyenneet pidättämään kyyneleitä. Ja Englanti makasi täysin tiedottomana sairaalassa. Siis näin he kaikki luulivat. Yöllä nimittäin Englanti nousi sairaalasängystä, venytteli noin vartin, miettti sitten vielä hetken ja hyppäsi lopulta ikkunasta pimeään yöhön etsimään avutonta neitoa. Rosvojen piilopaikassa asiat taas olivat kääntyneet... hieman päälaelleen. Lellitelty prinsessamme ei noin vain alennukaan rosvojen palloteltavaksi, vaan jatkoi vaatimista, vaatimista, vaatimista ja vaatimista, raavaiden rosvojenkin läsnäollessa.

Siirtykäämme seuraamaan tilannetta. Siihen kohtaan, kun Preussi kantoi rimpuilevan prinsessa Norjan sisään rosvojen läävän ovesta. Heidän päästyään sisälle Venäjä vilkaisi vielä pariin suuntaan vakoilijoiden ja Englannin varalta, ennen kuin sulki oven.

"Missä helvetissä me olemme? Eikö teillä pitäisi olla se kartano piilopaikkana? Tämmmöistä olen kuullut", Norja tiuskaisi, kun roisto viimein oli laskenut hänet alas.

"Hiljaa! Sinä olet täällä vankina, tajuatko? Sinulla ei ole minkäänlaisia etuoikeuksia", Preussi piti pienen tauon ja nappasi prinsessan ranteesta yhden kalliinnäköisen hopeakorun, "nyt et ole enää prinsessa, vaan vanki. Ja koska asiat ovat näin, teet mitä käsken, eli olet hiljaa!" Venäjä pyöritteli silmiään.

"Valitan, muuten olisimme kyllä kartanossa, mutta se pirun Amerikka meni ikävä kyllä räjäyttämään viimeisen kartanoni", hän selitti, kun Preussi oli viimein rauhoittunut, "mutta muuten tuo idiootti on kyllä oikeassa siinä, mitä sanoi."

"Pyh!" Norja tuhahti vihaisesti, "YK:n ihmisoikeussopimuksessa, pykälässä 574, mainitaan vankien kunnialliset olot. Kuulitteko, _kunnialliset_! Onhan sopimus herroille tuttu?"

* * *

"Ei minulle ainakaan. Minun valtioni lakkautettiin ennen, kuin tuo sopimus julistettiin", Preussi huomautti. Venäjä huokaisi.

"Mutta sinä kuulut nykyisin Saksaan, ellet satu muistamaan."

"Ai niin joo..."

"Siinäs kuulit", Amerikka naurahti hiukan vahingoniloisesti ja viittasi Tanskaa jatkamaan.

* * *

"Minä haluan nyt nukkumaan. Ja kun herään, olen omassa sängyssäni. Englanti löytää varmasti tänne ennen, kuin ehditte sanoa: 'Kartano räjähti'", Norja sanoi ja kohotti leukansa ylpeän näköisesti.

"Kaaartanooo..." Preussi alkoi sanoa lausetta venyttäen vokaaleja, mutta Venäjä sihahti hänet vaikenemaan. Preussi totteli ja nauroi vähän aikaa hyvin sekopäisesti.

"Turha toivo. Sinun rakas Englantisi on nyt näkkileivällä! Hänestä ei ole mihinkään pitkään aikaan!" hän naureskeli hilpeästi.

"Mikä idiootti..." Norja mutisi silmiään pyöritellen ja istui yhden olkipaalin päälle. Kukaan, edes Venäjä, ei ollut tietoinen, miksi koko läävä oli täynnä niitä, mutta ei se ketään näyttänyt haittaavan.

"Muuten, tuli tuosta jostain mieleen yksi vitsi. Keltähän sen mahdoin kuulla? No ihan sama, siinä kuitenkin oli sellainen taskuvaras, joka luki muotilehteä. No sitten siinä oli sellainen toinenkin kaveri, joka tuli kysymään siltä, että miksi ihmeessä se luki muotilehteä. No se taskuvaras vastas... hee, nyt tulee hyvä kohta... "täytyyhän mun tietää, missä taskut on ensi keväänä!" Fiksua!" Preussi hekotti omalle vitsilleen yksinään. Venäjä mutisi jotain, mikä kuulosti hyvin paljon idiootilta ja parilta muultakin sanalta. Norja ei kiinnittänyt tähän mitään huomiota, hän oli keskittynyt löytämään itselleen sopivaa asentoa nukkua.

"Kun herään aamulla, herään omasta pylvässängystäni, samettityynyjeni keskeltä, kun Englanti on pelastanut minut. Hän on sankarini, ja me menemme naimisiin. Ettäs tiedätte!" prinsessa totesi ääneen. Venäjä virnisti ja pudisti päätään.

"Kai se on meidänkin aika mennä nukkumaan", hän totesi varmistettuaan, että ovi oli lukossa.

* * *

"AUTS!" Tanska huudahti saatuaan melko kivuliaan osuman Preussin tyhjästä kokistölkistä.

"Minä en koskaan kertoisi noin mauttomia vitsejä. Olen liian mahtava sellaiseen, nuo ovat sinun juttusi!" ex-valtio sihahti vihaisesti.

"Pää kiinni siellä, minä tätä tarinaa kerron, etkä sinä", vanhin pohjoismaa tiuskaisi takaisin, "äläkä keskeytä minua koko ajan typerine kommentteinesi!" Preussi oli vastaamassa samalla mitalla takaisin, mutta rauhoittui ennätysnopeasti, kun Venäjä alkoi taas päästellä sitä surullisen kuuluisaa **kolkolkol**-äännettään.

"Hyvä, ja nyt ei sitten enää turhia keskeytyksiä, kiitos!"

* * *

Yö oli viimein painunut mailleen. Koko Skandilandia, roistot mukaan lukien nukkui. Vain yksi oli vielä hereillä. Arvaatte varmaankin. Kyllä, tietenkin Englanti. Lähdettyään sairaalasta hän aloitti oitis. Hän etsi joka majan ja kartanon rauniot, missä vain saattoi epäillä roistojen piileskelevän. Vihdoin viimein, aamuyöllä, Englanti sai palkan kovasta etsinnästään. Oikea läävä oli löytynyt metsän reunasta. Ovi oli tietysti lukossa, mutta eihän se mestaritiirikoitsijaa pidätellyt kauaa. Hiljaa, var-pai-sil-laan, Englanti hiipi ohi roistojen ja ryöväreiden, jotka kuorsasivat hyvin äänekkäästi sikiunessaan. Ketterästi hän nappasi suloisesti nukkuvan prinsessan syliinsä ja pujotteli tiensä ulos läävästä, jättäen onnettomat roistot jatkamaan tukkiuntaan. Norja sylissään Englanti taivalsi läpi pimeän ja sumuisen yön, Skandilandian kuningasperheen palatsiin. Hän kiipesi yllättävän helposti kolmanteen kerrokseen ja peitteli nukkuvan prinsessan tämän ylelliseen sänkyyn, keskelle levottomasti uinuvaa hovia. Kaikki näytti viimein olevan hyvin, saakohan Norja kauan haaveilemansa Englannin omakseen. Englanti teki sen taas, pelasti prinsessan! Mikäköhän kunnia häntä nyt mahtoi odotttaa? Vaan mitenköhän se oli, eihän se Englanti ainakaan tällä kertaa halunnut ottaa kunniaa sankariteosta itselleen.

Kyllä! Tälläkin kertaa Englannilta löytyi suunnitelma. Hän ei todellakaan tahtoisi osakseen prinsessan ylitsevuotavaa rakkautta, mutta tiesi kyllä yhden, kenelle tämä kyllä kelpaisi. Prinssi! Tanska suorastaan janosi Norjan kunnioitusta. Niinpä Englanti teki ratkaisunsa. Hän lavastaisi prinssin prinsessan pelastajaksi, sankariksi.

Seuraavana aamuna kävi juuri niin, kuin prinsessa Norja oli kuvitellut. Hän todella heräsi omasta sängystään haukotellen.

"Huomenta..." Norja toivotti lähinnä itselleen, kun hän mykistyi katsoessaan ympärilleen, "olenko kotona? Onko tämä unta? Englanti pelastaisi minut, tiesin sen!"

Juuri, kun prinsessa oli saanut ajatuksensa sanottua ääneen, saapui Englanti itsekin suunnitelmiensa mukaan paikalle. Norja hyppäsi ylös ja syöksyi hänen luokseen.

"Sinä pelastit minut, minä tiesin! Miten voin korvata tämän sinulle? Nyt tiedän, lupaudun vaimoksesi, rakasttan sinua ikuisesti, myötä- ja vastoinkäymisissä elämäni loppuun asti! Minä tiesin että tästä tulee totta", prinsessa puhua papatti. Englanti naurahti kuivasti ja pudisteli päätään.

"Voi prinsessa, mistä sinä tuollaista olet saanut päähäsi? En minä sinua pelastanut. Minä makasin koko yön sairaalassa näkkileipämyrkytyksen alaisena. Prinssi Tanska sinut pelasti. Hän tässä on se sankari", hän valehteli sujuvasti. Norjan ilme venähti hämmentyneeksi.

"Ei. Tanska, ei voi olla totta! Tanskako? Se luuseri! Sankari? Nyt tajuan. Hänhän se onkin, jota minä olen koko ajan sydämessäni rakastanut. Hän se on minun sankarini, et sinä!" Norja osoitti Englantia syyttävästi sormellaan, "senkin näkkileipäluuseri! Kunnon miehet tunnistaa näkkileivästä, nyt sen oivalsin!" Englanti pyöritteli silmiään, juuri samaan aikaan, kun ovi avattiin ja sisään astui, kukapa muu kuin prinssi Tanska. Norja unohti Englannin ja syöksyi prinssin luokse.

"Oi sankarini, sinä päivieni parantaja, sinä armas pelastaja. Elämäni olisi nyt pirstaleina, jos et olisi tuonut minua takaisin kotiin! Kuinka voin korvata tämän sinulle? Tanska, rakastan sinua! Sinä siis se olit, joka pelastit minut viime yönä rosvojen kynsistä!" prinsessa sirkutti. Tanska kohotti kulmiaan kysyvästi ja Englanti viittoi jotain viestiäkseen juonesta.

"Jaa minä vai... ah, tietysti minä! Minä aina, minä sankari", Tanska henkäisi. Auki jääneestä ovesta rynnisti paikalle Norjan pikkusisko, Islanti. Tämä oli ilmeisesti salakuunnellut äskeistä keskustelua, sillä hän ei ollut huomaavinaankaan uutta paria, vaan asteli suoraan kolmannen osapuolen luokse.

"Englanti..." Islanti aloitti hiljaa ja kuiskasi jotain mainitun henkilön korvaan. Englanti kohotti paksuja kulmiaan hieman shokeerattuna, mutta hymyili sitten.

"Eiköhän sekin järjesty", hän totesi, kun yhtäkkiä tapahtui jälleen jotain yllättävää. Narri Amerikka pomppasi jostain paikalle näkkileipäpaketin kanssa ja roikotti sitä suoraan Englannin naaman edessä.

"Katsokaa, näkkileipä!" Amerikka huudahti. Englanti kalpeni ja pyörtyi sen jälkeen suurieleisesti. Islanti katsahti Norjaa ja Tanskaa, jotka seisoivat vähän matkan päässä.

"Ehkä on paras, että käyn elvyttämässä hänet", nuorempi prinsessa totesi ja raahasi tajuttoman Englannin pois. Norja hymähti ja katsoi Tanskaa.

"Viimein kahden."

* * *

"Ja se oli siinä", Tanska päätti kertomuksen. Suomi, Amerikka, Preussi ja Venäjä taputtivat. Ruotsi pysyi hiljaa ja Englanti näytti kalmankalpealta.

"Jätit sitten kaikki mehukkaimmat suutelukohtaukset lopusta pois", Preussi totesi virnistäen. Tanska hymähti.

"En viitsi järkyttää pikkuista enempää", hän sanoi ja osoitti Norjaa, joka oksensi parhaillaan saniaispusikkoon.

"Entäpä hän?" Englanti kysyi ja viittasi kohti Islantia, joka näytti olevan pyörtynyt. Amerikka virnisti.

"Ehkä on paras, että käyt elvyttämässä hänet", hän totesi, lainaten yhtä repliikkiä tarinasta. Englanti näytti ensin lievästi pahoinvoivalta, mutta huokaisi sitten.

"No selvä."

* * *

Jos nyt välttämättä haluatte tietää, mitä jälkeenpäin tapahtui, Englanti tosiaan elvytti Islannin. Tämä tosin ei vaikuttanut olevan siitä erityisen mielissään...


End file.
